


Oblivious Best Friends

by StarrySkyz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Bee Miraculous, Fox Miraculous, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Secret Identity, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkyz/pseuds/StarrySkyz
Summary: Marinette and Adrien both have crushes on eachother. How will Alya and Nino deal with it? (They know their best friend's identities)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1 : Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, Adrien has only platonic feelings for Ladybug and Marinette has platonic feelings for Adrien.

Alya Cesaire hadn't meant to find out Marinette Dupain Cheng's identity. But Marinette was tired and didn't check if anybody was there when de-transforming and hadn't noticed Alya until she let out a fan girl squeal. 

"Alya, please! You can't tell anybody!" She had told her when Alya calmed down.

"Fine. Your secret's safe with me, girl." 

And that was how Alya Cesaire had discovered Marinette's identity, sworn to secrecy.

\- 

Nino Lahiffe had been hiding in an abandoned warehouse, listening to his jams when a black figure jumped through the window and a green light flashed in front of him to reveal Adrien Agreste. 

"Adrien?" He had said.

"N-nino! You can't tell anybody!" He had cried.

"Secret's safe with me, dude."

And that was how Nino Lahiffe discovered Adrien's identity.

\- 

"Alya, isn't Chat amazing?" Marinette beamed, her phone in hand. 

"Yes, girl. A guy who runs around in a leather suit is amazing." 

Across the room, Adrien looked at Marinette. 

"Isn't Marinette just amazing, Nino? He asked.

"Yeah, dude. She kinda is." Nino looked at Alya, who looked at him. They shook their heads in unison.

Alya had told Nino about Marinette and Nino had told her about Adrien. They'd been trying to get them to notice eachother for ages.

Alya took out her phone and typed. Nino's phone buzzed. 

'I have a plan to get those two together.' The text read. 'Meet me at Andre's cart today.'

'Sure.'


	2. Chapter 2 : A couple couple's plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino figure out how to get their friends to see eachother in the right light.

Alya sat down on the bench with a sigh. The cold autumn breeze kicked her every so often but she wore a coat, so she'd be ok. Her most important priority was her friends in love.

"Hey babe." Said Nino, taking a seat beside her. Their lips locked together for a moment before they pulled away from eachother. "So, how are we doing this?" 

"Uhm..." Alya began. "I actually don't know. I was thinking we could brainstorm together?" She said as Nino handed her a Dr Pepper and took a 7-Up. "Thanks."

"No problem, dudette. And sure, I have a few ideas." Alya's eyes lit up.

"Really? Spill!" She squealed. Nino smiled at his girlfriend's eagerness. 

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. "So. Why don't we bait one of them, just one, into making them fall in love with the other? If you make both of them think well of the other, it could get all confusing, reverse crush and everything."

"Nino, you've had too many great ideas for me to say this is the best, but it's _definitely_ second best!" 

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "And.... What's the first?" 

"Remember that time when you liked Mari but said you liked me? Best idea ever, and then Ladybug shut us in a cage together and you apologised and told the truth and everything?" 

"Oh yeah, and that's how this relationship started." Nino smiled, hugging Alya close to him. 

"Nino?" 

"Yeah, Als?" 

"Do you..Do you think it'll work..?" They looked at eachother. 

"I don't know what I think, but they're our friends and we've gotta try, don't we?" 

"You're right. Who should we bait?" 

"I think Mari, dating as superheroes could ruin their entire dynamic, you know?" 

"True, true." Alya smiled, burying her face in Nino's chest. Nino stared at the stars, content with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short and I haven't updated this in a while. And if you were wondering, I like salt about the gang but I can't write it. (I might introduce Marcinath BC Marc gang rights 2020)


	3. Chapter 3 : Will it work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino try to get Marinette to see Adrien as a good date...

Alya and Marinette walked into class the next morning. Nino and Adrien were in their seats and were talking. Up until the point where the girls walked in and Adrien only looked at Marinette, paying no mind to Nino.

"Good morning, Marinette. And Alya." Adrien greeted with a smile. 

"Morning, Adrien. Morning, Nino!" Both girls said, taking their seats behind the boys. 

Marinette took out her sketchbook and began to sketch Chat Noir. Again. Alya and Nino made eye contact.

_Should I start now?_

_Yeah._

_Alright._

"Hey, Mari!" Alya began.

"What's up, Alya?"

"Doesn't sunshine look goood today?"

Marinette took a look at the boy in front of her reviewing his notes. 

"Um, yeah. He does." Marinette groaned. "What's your point, Als?" 

"You and Chat dating isn't gonna happen, Mari. So you should just pursue Adrien! He looks interested." 

"Adrien's hot n' all, but Chat Noir is hotter. I'd rather stick with him." 

"Alright." Alya shrugged. Nino and her made eye contact again. She shook her head. 

_If you knew who he was, you would. Soon girl. Soon._


End file.
